


【DN】遗传性性吸引·Lily（中）

by koame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koame/pseuds/koame





	【DN】遗传性性吸引·Lily（中）

他开始做梦。

少女放开双手，用云朵般轻盈的脚步离开了。他却仍然惶恐地在沙发上呆呆躺着，直到意识模糊陷入昏黑，梦境沿着他的脊骨窜进尼禄的脑海。

混沌退去，他的眼前模模糊糊出现了亮光，但他所见到的一切抹着一层旧照片的暗淡色泽，尼禄浑浑噩噩地四处张望，惊讶地发现这是他从前生活的孤儿院。

木板小床排成两排，上面整齐放着白色被褥与枕头，窗帘开着，尼禄看出外面天色漆黑，夜风吹得窗帘哗哗作响。他感觉自己动了起来，他走到门前，垫脚拧开门把手，这时候他才意识到现在行动的并非自己的身体，他并不能控制这具身体的行动，至多以第一视角体验这一切。

门开了，他走过走廊，走下楼梯，梦境里除了他的脚步声什么都没有，孤儿院仿佛一个空寂的坟墓。终于他走到大厅，他感觉自己越走越快，直直走到礼拜祭台前，一个男人从祭台后走出来并低头看他。

是但丁。

但这不是尼禄印象里的但丁，他第一次见到但丁时他十六岁，但丁那时三十三岁，银发蓝眼胡子拉碴。但现在眼前这个但丁明显年轻很多，脸上还残存着少年人的锐利，眼睛也更加明亮。他只低头看了尼禄一眼，俯身对他开口：“你就是Nero？我是但丁，我来接你回去。”

他的面孔与声音美好如这死寂梦境里的花朵，尼禄下意识地想去拉他的手。

即将碰到他的那刻尼禄睁开眼睛，他喘着气，一抬眼就看到Nero放大的面孔。

女孩低头看他，崭新的浅蓝色碎花围裙带着烤吐司的香味。

昨晚那诡异的交谈没有在Nero身上留下任何痕迹，她如一开始般对待他，尼禄却觉得少女的笑容下藏着噬人恶兽，和她过度的相似更让这恐惧深入骨髓。他坐定餐桌时，Nero慢条斯理地给吐司抹上果酱，鲜红的莓果浆汁在餐刀上缓慢滴落，尼禄只埋头啃面包边，女孩用餐刀敲他碟边，骨瓷与银质刀具碰出清脆声响。

“你和但丁的相遇真是刺激。”她说起自己昨晚的梦，玫瑰天窗破碎成但丁出场助兴的花瓣，救世主雕像变成他们俩战斗的舞台，年长的男人逗弄着这个和自己七分相似的小伙子，任凭少年把大剑捅进自己胸口。“他还真是宠你。”Nero咽下最后一口吐司，以这句话结尾。

尼禄手脚冰凉，他想起昨晚那个短暂的梦——幼小的身体与年轻的但丁，他凝视着对面少女的脸庞，毫无疑问，那是属于那个世界的「尼禄」与「但丁」的相遇。

 

他开始陷入漫无边际的梦境。

这个二十出头的但丁显然不是很会带孩子，尼禄见惯了但丁游刃有余的样子，这样手忙脚乱的模样倒是第一次见。年轻的但丁锋利挺拔，说话时含尖带刺，玩世不恭的性格与尼禄熟悉的那位如出一辙，但面对小孩时却意外的没有办法，他拿事务所里的恶魔武器做玩具，把出任务当作家庭旅游。

尼禄一会儿是四五岁的小孩，在事务所咕噜咕噜乱转，看着电视里的广告等但丁研究透彻手里的幼儿食谱，一会儿是十多岁的少女，踩着潘多拉给但丁做饭，一边接电话一边记下委托人的信息。但丁一会儿是年轻柔软模样，一会儿又是他熟悉的那个三十出头的但丁。他们每晚交换晚安吻，在Nero十岁之前他们还拥有同一个房间。

他开始期待每晚的梦境了，虽然每次醒来都会看到Nero的脸，这种偷窥的感觉让他略微有些不适，但另一个世界里他与但丁的日常实在吸引他，怀抱着微妙的罪恶感他继续沉沦在梦境里。

这次他感觉到自己脸上湿润，这是Nero在自己房间过的第一夜，躲在被窝里抹眼泪的少女偷偷咒骂着门外暗中观察的男人——口中词汇不过“无情”“笨蛋”之类，和尼禄的脏话储备完全不能相比。

他们的晚安吻仍然持续，但尼禄能感觉到自己胸口越来越火热，留在额头上的，印在脸颊上的，少女不动声色地向着但丁的嘴唇靠近，她尚不知自己这样做的动机，但随着她身体抽条成长，每次靠近但丁时的紧张感越发严重，晚安吻都成了甜蜜的酷刑。

这样的第一视角对于尼禄来说未免太过刺激，他无法克制自己想念他的那位但丁，眼前这个但丁展现给自己的一切他都渴望拥有。

眼睛再次睁开时尼禄看见眼前巨大花树，花枝垂下如繁锦，花瓣飘舞如飞雪。花树下的长发女人对她微笑，她的腿上躺着银发的异乡猎魔人，她走近那个女人，在粼粼池水里看见自己的倒影。

十四岁少女的面孔依旧残存着天真柔软，但眉眼里已经透露出锐利神采，正如年轻时的但丁。她穿着一身宽袖长摆的古怪衣服，后领特地拉低露出洁白的后颈。花瓣纷纷扬扬，落在水面泛起涟漪，池上的女人突然就成了自己，她腿上躺着的人也变成了但丁。

此时的但丁只把这看作女孩和自己的亲近，当作他们来到极东尝试的特色风俗，他偏过脸看着廊外粉色吹雪，Nero却只低头看他，看他银色流光的头发，看他深刻的眉目轮廓，终于女孩俯下身，在但丁眼角留下一个吻。

这不是一个一触即分的晚安吻，但丁意识到不对劲，转过头诧异地看她，但少女的手摸上来，扶住他的脸颊，舌头舔上但丁的嘴唇。

但丁怔住了，尼禄无法估计他们这个姿势保持了多长时间，因为Nero与他全部陷入生死苦乐的漩涡里，在拼死一搏的决意里就连意识也被撕扯成两半。

但丁知道了，他现在不可能不知道了。

这之后的场景掺杂着强迫和逃避，遍布挣扎与渴望，尼禄想起那晚但丁——他的但丁给了他一个恶作剧的吻后他躲在被窝里激动地发抖的丢人模样，再以第一视角体验Nero对但丁的各种围追堵截，过大的落差让他奇异地产生了内疚心情，就连Nero的扭曲言语也成了鞭笞他不争气的手段。

她穿着但丁的白衬衫在事务所里兀自走动，照常给但丁料理家计，替但丁接待委托，就算但丁躲着也强制继续他们的晚安吻，她不放过任何一个机会说出自己的心意，准确的说Nero更愿意用行动说明自己的想法。

她现在已经是个大女孩了，身材高挑修长，眉眼精致艳丽，板起脸来时高傲冷淡，面对但丁时甜美鲜艳。但丁知道这美丽的花朵只为自己绽放吗，知道这早熟的蜜桃只等自己采撷吗，他知道的，他知道的，是他将少女带出死板灰暗的孤岛，用宠爱把她培育成如此动人尤物，但明明之前她想要的一切他都会给她，为什么唯独不给予Nero——他最为珍爱的少女一个爱欲的亲吻呢。

也许这只是青春期的错觉，你接触的世界太小……尼禄看见但丁紧蹙的眉头，但他话音未落他就感觉“自己”开口了——你就是我的世界。少女只是把青春期的懵懂情欲和亲情重叠而已，但丁坚持自己的措词，但如果放在另外某个世界里他现在只能看到满满七页的無駄無駄無駄無駄無駄，尼禄曾经听说东方有句谚语是“若是女人追求起男人那他们之间只隔一层薄纱”，现在看来确实如此，因为这样的追逐战持续数年后就如Nero所愿，但丁认输了。

尼禄现在感觉很不好，他是个男人，但现在却体会着女人被情欲折磨时的感受，下体并不存在的器官传来阵阵热潮与酥痒，他感到胸口发涨，难道自己要在梦里做一回女人？虽然这几天的梦境里他确实是Nero，但实打实的床上体验就是另外一回事了。

但Nero可不管这些，她冲进但丁卧室，大大方方展示着自己被情潮裹挟的身体，但丁放下手中的书——尼禄认出那就是但丁给他那个恶作剧的晚安吻时放下的书，可Nero不像丢人的他一样躲进被窝，她急切热烈地吻回去，拉着但丁的手抚摸她的身体，从鼓胀的乳房到湿润的下体。这是她争取数年得到的成果，她现在有资格享受但丁的触摸。

但丁没有让她失望，接受了少女的求爱后他也乐意慢慢品尝自己培育出的这颗果实的蜜汁。他一只手托住圆润的乳丘，另一只手从她身侧滑下，摩挲她的脊背腰窝。被但丁碰过的地方像开出花朵般蔓延开粉红色，Nero就像只发情的雌猫，嘴里发出含糊的呻吟。但丁的手指越来越往下，终于摸到她的大腿内侧，极富技巧的揉捏让Nero浑身一震，但丁挑了挑眉，迅速抹了一把，湿了，他咬着Nero的耳朵尖说。

少女因但丁小声的调笑越发火热，更被他的抚摸推入爱欲的深渊。她喘出两口气，埋进但丁怀里，牙齿咬开他的衬衫扣子，湿润的鼻息喷洒在胸口，但丁因此颤了一下——这是她小小的报复，看着少女的笑容他想到。手指从他衬衫下摆里钻进去，Nero满足地摸到硬挺起来的性器，她张开嘴，咬下拉链，从睾丸吻到柱身，但丁垂眼看她深深含进自己的阴茎，Nero的口腔自然是温暖湿润的，但丁压抑住自己喉咙里的喘息，教导她收起牙齿，用舌头沿着筋膜舔舐吞吐，这感觉和以前的任何一次做爱都不同，是因为这是他一手抚养出的女孩的缘故？他几乎要射出来了，但不行，他不能在第一次就把精液灌进Nero的喉咙。

但丁捏住女孩的下巴，Nero喘息着吐出嘴里的东西，不解地抬眼望他。年长男人轻轻一提，女孩立即被他拉起来坐到了他身上。他搂住Nero，从床头柜上拿来一杯水，嘴对嘴喂了两口，夹紧腿，他说，Nero自然乖乖照做，然后那充血的器官便顺着会阴在大腿缝隙间模仿着性交抽插起来，每次擦过敏感地带但绝不深入。Nero立即绞住腿发出难耐的呻吟，但丁的手揉弄着阴蒂，爱液顺着腿缝留下来，不出意料地沾了他满手，Nero泄愤式地揽住但丁肩膀和他接吻，甚至咬破了男人的嘴唇，她舔干净但丁嘴角鲜血，进去，给我，她现在羞耻地只能蹦出短句。

但丁此时埋首亲吻她的乳头，乳珠和她底下阴蒂一样硬挺，还没真正进入身体女孩就被他操熟了，身体软的像一滩水，他轻笑一声，就跟他平日教导Nero剑术时的笑声一模一样，扶住了女孩的腰，如她所愿地肏进那条流水的肉穴，Nero喉咙里吐露出一声叹息——但丁永远会满足她，永远如此。

男人的顶弄让她的叹息迅速变成咿咿呀呀的叫床声，每一次抽插都汁水淋漓，但丁甚至怀疑Nero是不是先前偷吃了什么药。阴茎的过分嵌入让快感炸得两人大脑放空头皮发麻，生理性眼泪模糊了Nero眼眶，她几乎要溺死在这交媾引发的风暴里，忍不住伸手抓住但丁寻求依靠，年长者吻着她的泪痕，暴风雨里的温柔让Nero心猛然一跳，在这眩晕的关头她感受到身体里性器的跳动，但丁想抽出来，但他刚一动就被Nero拉住，少女贴近他胸膛，不能射进我嘴里就射进我身体里吧，声音黏腻颤抖，满是餍足意味。但丁亲了亲她，低低嗯了一声。

冰凉的刺激突然来袭，让回味着交合余韵的尼禄一下惊醒——就很第一次做梦醒来一样，一睁眼他就看到Nero放大的面孔。

但这次Nero不像那时一样平静了，她坐在尼禄的身上，刚刚感受的冰冷刺激来自她探入尼禄睡衣的手指，她的嘴角挂着若有若无的笑容，尼禄霎时感到头皮发麻——他方才在梦里感受到一回是因为太爽，现在则是被吓的。

“爽吗？”Nero脸上的笑容更盛，但满溢的扭曲恶意加上自己梦中所见所感，只让尼禄想拔出阎魔刀立即来一发次元斩逃离此地。

“两位尼禄，怎么还不出来？”

但丁的声音——是真正的但丁的声音传了进来，这声呼唤终于把两位尼禄之间的诡异气氛打破，尼禄还来不及反应但丁终于回来了，只下意识地因解围而长舒一口气，但下一秒但丁便推门而入，看他脸上神情大概是想进来喊他们俩。

——但丁脸色瞬间凝固。

这时尼禄才发现他们两人的姿势十分不妙，Nero坐在他身上，手指摸着他的胸口。尼禄连忙喊了他一声求救，Nero也偏过脸偷笑一声。

但丁踱步过来，无可奈何地点了点他的额头，“起床啦。”声音也是轻柔而无奈的，和梦里那位但丁听到Nero最后小小过火的请求时的应答一样，他霎时间有些恍惚，只怔怔瞧着但丁。

Nero脸色一变，身下的年轻男孩抵在她腿根的某个部位硬了。她看着尼禄凝视但丁的面孔，脸上涨出粉红色。


End file.
